Selvagem
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Eu estava o stalkeando? Estava mesmo? Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste dele. É claro que não. Ou quer? Ah, DROGA! - Yaoi


**|Título: Selvagem**

**|Sinopse: Eu estava o stalkeando? Estava mesmo? Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste dele.** **É claro que não. ****Ou quer? ****Ah, DROGA!**

**|Disclaimer: A galerinha de Naruto não me pertence, por isso que eles tem a vida sexual tão morta zZzZzZzZz  
><strong>

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Classificação: 18+**

**|Gêneros: ****Amizade, Lemon, Yaoi**

**|Alertas: ****Álcool, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo**

**|Shipps: SasoDei**

**|Capítulo Único**

* * *

><p><strong>Olá leitores.<strong>

**Presente de amigo oculto para Dani! Sa linda, vemk *abraça***  
><strong>PS: Leia ouvindo "You Shook Me All Night Long" - ACDC, especialmente na parte do lemon. Garanto que vai deixar mais interessante XD**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p>Ele podia simplesmente deixar de ser tão chato. Já seria uma ajuda. Oh, e como seria…<p>

Ele estava assentado à mesa do clube de carpintaria, esculpindo peças para marionetes novas. E eu, do lado de fora, olhando pela janela rezando para que ele não percebesse minha presença.

Foi meio estranho como nos conhecemos. Estou me especializando em Escultura, e ele está terminando Medicina, mas tem esse hobbie incontrolável por esculpir marionetes de madeira. E elas ficam realmente bonitas.

Em uma das matérias de escultura mandaram que esculpíssemos em madeira. Mesmo a argila sendo meu material preferido, não podia deixar nenhuma matéria em pendência, então resolvi gastar um dia para tentar fazer o mesmo que fazia com minha argila nos blocos de madeira. Ele estava lá, fazendo uma de suas marionetes…

– Isso é impossível! - resmunguei, depois da milésima tentativa, tacando mais um toco de madeira na lixeira. Havia um garoto ruivo na mesa de trás, esculpindo marionetes impecáveis. Céus, como ele consegue fazer isso?

Eu até quis pedir ajuda, mas não ia me rebaixar a isso. Não mesmo. Apenas continuei me esforçando e descartando toquinho atrás de toquinho, até que, quem diria, o próprio garoto ruivo pareceu me notar ali.

– Vai continuar jogando madeira fora até quando? Eu preciso delas.

Oh, que grosseiro!

– Problema seu. Estou fazendo tarefas da faculdade. - respondi, devolvendo sua grosseria na mesma moeda. Pensei que ele fosse me retrucar, mas ele se levantou, arrastando a cadeira ruidosamente e se assentou ao meu lado. - O que foi? - perguntei, começando a perder a paciência.

– Você está segurando a faca do jeito errado.

E, quem diria, ele me ajudou.

Posteriormente, Sasori disse que só tinha me ajudado para que eu parasse de desperdiçar a matéria prima dele, mas isso não me importou. Talvez porque por qualquer motivo que fosse, ninguém tinha me oferecido ajuda com nada antes. Tudo o que eu sabia fazer tinha aprendido sozinho.

Então, por esse motivo, eu fiquei… curioso. E agora passo na porta da carpintaria todos os dias só pra ver ele lá dentro, esculpindo marionetes diferentes, querendo falar com ele mas sem ter coragem… Ele é antipático demais para simplesmente conversar um pouco comigo.

Idiota.

Em um desses dias, eu quase fui pego. Eu estava na janela, como sempre, mas aí um colega meu veio falar comigo e eu acabei me distraindo, e não vi quando Sasori saiu da sala… E deu de cara comigo do lado de fora.

– Deidara?

Me virei para ele pálido que nem papel. Meu colega teve o bom senso de ir embora e se seguiu uma das situações mais tensas que eu já vivi.

– Ah… Oi Sasori… Eu estava passando aqui…

Sasori deu de ombros.

– Sei. Estava mesmo pensando em falar com você. - ele me estendeu um papel, que eu reparei, era um ingresso pra exposição de marionetes dele. - Quer ir? Preciso encher aquele lugar mas não tenho mais ninguém pra oferecer ingressos.

Incrível como, indiretamente, ele conseguiu dizer que só estava me chamando porque não tinha outra solução.

– Ah… Ah, tá. Legal. Obrigado por me chamar, vou sim. - respondi, guardando o ingresso. - Bem… Agora vou indo… Tenho… Argila… É… Esculturas para pintar. Tchau.

E saí dali o mais rápido possível, antes que ele percebesse que eu estava nervoso demais.

A exposição aconteceu como em um coquetel, e estava sendo um sucesso maior que o esperado. Sasori não só vendeu todas as marionetes como recebeu algumas encomendas. Pelo visto ele estaria muito ocupado pelos próximos dias… E eu poderia voltar a vê-lo.

Ha. Estou mesmo agindo como um babaca. Um stalker idiota. Por que isso? Por que essa vontade louca de vê-lo o tempo todo, mesmo que de longe?

Acabei ficando por lá até a exposição acabar, e foi só nesse momento que Sasori pareceu perceber que eu tinha ficado lá o dia inteiro.

– Você veio.

– É. Estava à toa em casa.

Ha. Já descontei aquela do ingresso. Babaca.

– Obrigado. - ele agradeceu, indo para a saída em seguida. - Estamos fechando. Vai ficar aí?

– Hã? Ah, não.

Eu corri um pouco para acompanhá-lo. Ele fechou o salão e eu fui o seguindo meio que instintivamente até o carro dele.

– Veio a pé? - ele perguntou, em algum momento.

– Peguei um ônibus.

Sasori me olhou como se eu tívesse dito que tinha explodido uma vila e abriu a porta do carona.

– Entra. Não vai pegar um ônibus a essa hora da noite.

Uau.

– Ei! Está me achando com cara de mulherzinha?

– Entra logo! - ele meio que me empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta, entrando no banco do motorista em seguida. Então ele começou a dirigir.

Eu disse a ele o endereço da minha casa, mas depois de uns dez minutos no carro eu comecei a desconfiar de que ele não estava me levando para onde eu tinha dito.

– Sasori? Acho que minha casa não é por aqui.

Ele não me respondeu. Eu não tive coragem de batê-lo ou mandá-lo parar, poderia causar um acidente. Apenas comecei a torcer para não estar com um louco no carro.

Ele parou na frente de uma casa pintada em um leve tom de vermelho, que eu percebi rapidamente, era dele.

Pra que ele me trouxe na casa dele?

Desci do carro engolindo em seco, ainda sem dizer nada. Sasori olhou para mim como se me desafiasse a perguntar algo, mas eu não cedi. Apenas o segui para dentro.

Sasori trancou a porta e foi até um aposento que eu acreditei ser seu quarto, mais para o fundo da casa. Eu fiquei um tempo parado que nem um idiota na sala, pensando se eu deveria ir atrás dele, ou pegar a chave e ir embora, mas como bom estúpido que sou, apenas me assentei no sofá da sala e esperei.

E esperei.

E esperei…

Eu estava quase cedendo e indo atrás dele, mas me contia para não fazer isso, e então, finalmente…

Ele saiu do quarto. Pelo visto estivera apenas tomando um banho. Estava com os cabelos molhados e apenas de bermuda.

E ele é bonito. Ah, droga.

Ok, isso é apenas um detalhe, mas eu sou gay. Mas não é por isso que eu estou praticamente babando em cima de Sasori. Não mesmo.

– Quer comer ou beber algo? - ele perguntou, entrando na sala.

– Não. Estou bem, obrigado.

Sasori se assentou no sofá, de frente para mim.

– Ok, vamos conversar. Por que está me espionando?

Oh, MERDA!

– O-o que disse?

– Por que está me espionando? - ele repetiu, em um tom tão calmo que me dava medo.

– Não estou espionando você.

– Está sim, eu não sou cego nem idiota. Vai responder ou não?

– Eu… - pensei por alguns segundos, tentando respondê-lo, mas o fato é…

Por que eu estou o espionando? Por quê? Eu mesmo não sei…

– Não sei. - respondi.

– Não sabe? - Sasori questionou, sorrindo um pouco malicioso. - Vou te ajudar a descobrir.

E assim, de repente, sem aviso, ele me beijou.

Na boca.

Eu não sabia como reagir, ou o que fazer. Meu primeiro pensamento foi empurrá-lo para longe, mas eu entendi então o que ele quis dizer com "me ajudar a descobrir".

Eu estava apaixonado por ele. Loucamente. Perdidamente. Platônicamente.

Agarrei seus cabelos ruivos puxando seu rosto para mais perto do meu e correspondendo seu beijo com certa voracidade. Ele gostou.

Sasori se pôs de pé, me puxando junto com ele, para eu colo. Travei as pernas em torno de sua cintura e ele foi me levando para seu quarto. Eu admito, fiquei um pouco nervoso. Eu já não fazia sexo há um bom tempo, e por algum motivo eu queria mesmo agradar Sasori. Ele não parecia, porém, muito difícil de agradar, desde que eu deixasse ele mandar na situação.

Ele me largou na cama e me puxou pela gravata, arrancando minha blusa. Puxou-me pelos cabelos, me fazendo soltar o primeiro gemido, até que eu me deitasse na cama, e começou a devorar meu peito com beijos, chupões e mordidas.

Sasori era selvagem.

Eu podia ser selvagem também.

Agarrei seus cabelos de novo, e comecei a usar o pé para acariciar suas pernas. Pelo rubor que seu rosto assumiu, deduzi que ele tinha gostado. Sorri satisfeito e vitorioso.

Agora eu tinha me animado. O virei na cama, assentando sobre seus quadris e comecei a rebolar despudoradamente sobre seu membro. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso. Talvez ele achasse que eu era tímido, ou algo do tipo, mas isso é uma coisa que eu nunca fui. Meus ex parceiros que o digam.

– Hm, então você não é tão bobinho quanto eu pensei.

– Você ainda não viu nada… - comentei, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Comecei a arranhar seu peito devagar e chupar seu pescoço. Sasori arranhava minhas costas, respirando devagar contra meu ouvido e me fazendo me arrepiar ainda mais. Seu membro começou a ganhar vida debaixo de mim, e o meu também. Nossos corações batiam de forma tão audível que chegava a ditar o ritmo de nossos movimentos.

Abaixei a bermuda de Sasori rapidamente. Ele estava sem cueca, mas eu já tinha notado isso antes. Comecei a lamber seu peito vagarosamente, até alcançar a virilha, o provocando devagar… Ele não reclamou. Parecia gostar de ser um pouco torturado.

Isso me animou ainda mais. Usei um dedo para acariciar-lhe a glande, ainda lambendo sua virilha. Sasori se revirava devagar na cama, gemendo algumas coisas ininteligíveis, mas que denunciavam indiretamente como ele estava gostando.

Eu também estava.

Comecei a lamber toda a extensão, o masturbando devagar com uma mão, e usando a outra para arranhar seu peito, que subia e descia com a respiração um pouco forçada mas maravilhosamente deliciada.

Depois de fazer mais um pouco de manha, o abocanhei de vez, agora arranhando suas coxas com as mãos.

Isso fez ele se sobressaltar um pouco e se assentar na cama. Eu não reclamei. Sasori estava segurando gemidos, eu podia perceber pela forma como seu corpo tremia de leve, e saber que eu estava causando tamanha reação nele me incitou ainda mais. Usei a língua para acariciar sua glande enquanto o chupava, fazendo seu corpo estremecer cada vez mais, até que ele acabou gozando dentro de minha boca.

Eu tinha o hábito de engolir quando isso acontecia, mas em um milisegundo sua mão me puxou pela gravata.

– Não engula. - ele ordenou, e em seguida tomou meus lábios.

Foi algo estranho mas curiosamente excitante. Enquanto me beijava e tomava parte de seu esperma para a própria boca, ele começou a massagear meu membro por cima da calça. Eu arranquei os sapatos e as meias, impaciente, e gemendo contra os lábios dele, sem vergonha ou pudor.

Sasori pareceu gostar disso também.

Eu comecei a rebolar devagar contra sua mão, o fazendo aumentar os carinhos, e pedir por mais e mais deles. Ele percebeu com esse gesto que eu estava chegando em um estágio implorativo e parou. Separou nosso beijo e me jogou na cama de novo.

Observei, curioso, enquanto ele soltou a gravata de meu pescoço e a usou para amarrar meus pulsos à cabeceira da cama. Geralmente eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa brincadeira, mas eu estava tão excitado que não liguei. Até gostei, na verdade.

Ele retirou o resto de minhas roupas e se abaixou entre minhas pernas. Eu engoli o que ainda tinha de seu esperma em minha boca e abri um sorriso meio convencido, esperando pelo que viria… Mas não foi o que ele fez.

Ah, um cunete.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Não deu mesmo para conter esse gemido, e eu praticamente consegui ver o sorriso convencido dele, enquanto lambia meu ânus, espalhando seu esperma por ele, me fazendo me contorcer como ele tinha se contorcido antes.

Esse Sasori… Não se pode esperar nada dele, pelo jeito. Ele sempre vai me surpreender.

Eu tentava segurar meus gemidos enquanto ele me lambia, e depois quando enfiou, sem aviso, seu dedo dentro de mim.

Será que está tão na cara assim que eu sou passivo pra ele ter tanta certeza de que eu ia gostar disso? Ou talvez ele não tivesse certeza nenhuma, e teria feito isso de qualquer forma.

De um jeito ou de outro, eu gostei, e comecei a rebolar instintivamente contra seu dedo. Ele riu.

– Apressadinho… - mexeu mais seu dedo, cutucando minha próstata e me fazendo me contorcer ainda mais.

– Não seja um babaca, está me torturando…

Ele apenas sorriu de novo, e agora enfiou outro dedo, cutucando minha próstata do mesmo jeito.

– Ah, Kami, Sasori! Ande logo!

Três dedos.

– Porra! Ande logo, está me torturando!

Quatro.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mas… Que merda… - eu estava da cor dos cabelos dele, tinha certeza, e já me revirando na cama tão implorativo que devia estar parecendo uma puta. Ele deve querer que eu peça, não tem outra explicação. - Me fode logo merda! Anda! Me come!

Oh, era isso mesmo. Ele tirou seus dedos de uma vez, fazendo arder um pouco, mas eu não me importei. Então se posicionou entre minhas pernas, as afastando bem, e me penetrou de uma só vez.

– Aaaaaaaaaah!

Seus movimentos já começaram selvagens, como ele era, me fazendo xingar e gemer desesperadamente. Sasori parecia gostar muito de me ver me comportando daquela forma, e isso era bom pois eu não tinha o costume de me conter. Não mesmo.

– Ah… Sasori… Ah… Mais… Oh, porra…

Ele me virou na cama, me colocando de bruços com a bunda empinada para cima. Isso fez o nó da gravata apertar mais e prender um pouco a circulação no meu pulso, mas eu não me importava com isso também. Só continuava rebolando de encontro ao corpo dele, querendo mais e mais e mais….

Depois de um tempo ele me desamarrou. Então me pegou de quatro, de conchinha, o cavalgando, de pé… Fizemos sexo em tantas posições e formas diferentes que ele conseguiu me fazer sentir mais prazer em uma noite do que eu já sentira em uma vida inteira.

– Sasori… Aaaaaaah… Sasori…

E foi com as pernas sobre seus ombros, deitado, com o tronco erguido da cama para que ele fosse o mais fundo que pudesse, que eu gozei. Nessa posição espirrou bastante em meu próprio rosto.

Sasori voltou meu corpo à primeira posíção e continuou se movendo e lambia meu rosto e meu corpo, me limpando de meu próprio esperma. E então ele gozou também.

Saiu de dentro de meu corpo e se abaixou entre minhas pernas mais uma vez, e rapidamente começou a sugar o que escorria de mim. Engoliu em seguida.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, com a respiração um pouco ofegante. Eu estava também.

– E é por isso… Que você… Estava… Me espionando… Entendeu? - ele falou, arfando um pouco entre as palavras.

Eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Alguns minutos depois, Sasori me permitiu usar o banheiro social enquanto ele mesmo tomava banho em seu banheiro, e me emprestou um pijama limpo. Nos acomodamos no sofá da sala com latas de cerveja e uma grande tigela de doritos com molho de queijo e fomos assistir um jogo qualquer de futebol americano na televisão. E depois alguns filmes de Resident Evil que estavam passando.

Acabei dormindo por lá, obviamente, e graças aos céus o dia seguinte era um domingo, pois eu estava com tanta dor no rabo e uma enxaqueca demoníaca que não ia sobreviver na escola. Eu acabei dormindo no sofá por opção, mesmo que Sasori insistisse em dividir a cama comigo. E pelo resto do dia, nós fomos a outro jogo de futebol.

Quando a segunda feira chegou, eu estava relativamente nervoso sobre nós, mas Sasori tinha me feito perceber que as coisas dariam mais certo se eu levasse mais "na esportiva". Então entrei na sala de carpintaria sem me anunciar, me assentei em uma mesa vazia e comecei a fazer uns desenhos aleatórios. Ele se deu conta da minha presença algum tempo depois e se virou para mim.

– Nem me cumprimenta? - ele perguntou, sorrindo meio sarcástico.

– Olá, Master of Puppets.

O que fazia todo sentido. Ele era mesmo controlador. Até no sexo.

– Olá… - ele me olhou de cima a baixo por alguns segundos e continuou. - Me diga, vai fazer o que no fim de semana?

– Nada, acho.

– Beleza. Te pego sexta feira às oito. Memorizei seu endereço.

E ele voltou a trabalhar nas marionetes.

Um longo tempo passou depois daquela noite, e nós nos víamos com uma frequência comum a qualquer casal de namorados (o que Sasori acabou "inocentemente" dizendo que éramos, ao me chamar de namorado por "acidente" quando me apresentou para seus pais), e era uma relação bem mais perfeita do que eu podia esperar. Isso porque ele não era apenas meu namorado, era meu amigo e companheiro também. E isso importava mais do que tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado! Essa é bem velha, e eu só postei agora KSOPAKSPOK<br>**

**Beijos e abraços**

**Gaby Amorinha**


End file.
